White Knight Chronicles: Original Soundtrack
White Knight Chronicles: Original Soundtrack is the complete soundtrack of White Knight Chronicles. Track List Disc One (1:09:43) #'"White Knight Chronicles ~The Travelers~" (4:40)' #:White Knight Chronicles' leitmotif. #'"Setting Off On An Adventure" (2:09)' #:Plays during customisation of the Avatar. #'"Rapacci Wines Company" (1:54)' #:Plays when Rapacci requests Leonard and Avatar to go to Parma and deliver the wine from there to the Balandor Castle. #'"Castle Town of Balandor" (2:01)' #:Plays as location theme for Balandor city. #'"Balastor Plain" ("Vlasta Plain" in Japan) (3:11)' #:Plays as location theme for Balastor Plain. #'"Parma Village" (2:27)' #:Plays as location theme for village of Parma Village. #'"Prelude to Battle" (1:55)' #:The main battle theme of the game. #'"A Worthy Opponent Draws Near" (1:54)' #:Boss battle theme of the game. #'"Watching the Permanence Band" (1:22)' #:Serves as Marcus Revellers' theme. #'"Ball" (1:37)' #:Plays during the dance on Princess Cisna's Coming-Of-Age Day Ball. #'"Attack" (1:44)' #:Plays when the Magi infiltrate the Balandor Castle at the beginning of the game. #'"Infiltration" (2:43)' #:Plays in Beneath Balandor. #'"White Hero" (2:36)' #:Plays when Leonard first transforms into the White Knight, and during the boss battles against pyredaemos in Balandor, alphaena Gigas, betaena Gigas in the Lagnish Desert Ruins. #'"Recollection" (4:08)' #:Plays during some emotional events regarding Leonard and Cisna. #'"The Continent of Nadias" (2:04)' #:Serves as World Map's theme. #'"My Town" (2:31)' #: #'"Adventure's End" (1:17)' #: #'"Reflecting" (2:49)' #:A rearranged version of "Recollection;" plays mainly during scenes regarding Sir Cyrus. #'"Greydall Plain" (Craydol Plain" in Japan) (2:02)' #:Plays as location theme for Greydall Plain. #'"Investigation of Light" (1:58)' #: #'"Nordia Tunnels" (2:28)' #:Plays as location theme for Nordia Tunnels. #'"Jet-Black Wings" (2:29)' #:Plays during boss batle against Black Knight. #'"Beneath the Starry Sky" (2:05)' #: #'"Lagnish Desert" (2:54)' #:Plays as location theme for Lagnish Desert; it has an oriental tone to it. #'"Albana, the Desert Town" (3:06)' #:Plays ass location theme for the Desert Town of Albana. #'"Kara, the Dancer" (1:28)' #:Plays during Kara's dance in Albana's pub; considered her theme. #'"Don Phibianacci" ("Don Camarone" in Japan) (1:54)' #:Serves as Don Phibianacci's theme, has heavy oriental tone to it. #'"Verucca" ("Yvonne" in Japan) (2:02)' #:Plays during the cutscene with Verucca; considered her theme. #'"Flandar Trail" ("Flandar Range" in Japan) (2:24)' #:Plays as location theme for Flandar Trail. #'"Tense Battle" (1:51)' #: Disc Two (54:55) #'"Greede, the Capital of Freedom" ("Greede, the Capital of Freedom" in Japan) (2:26)' #:Serves as location theme for upper floors of the Free City of Greede. #'"Greede's Downtown" ("Downtown Greede" in Japan) (2:04)' #:Serves as location theme for Greede's Downtown. #'"The Black Market" (1:20)' #:Serves as location theme for the Black Market. #'"Bunker Lode Caverns Mines" ("Bankerhode Mining Field" in Japan) (2:19)' #:Serves as location theme for Bunker Lode Caverns #'"Scarlet Dragon" ("Crimson Pterosaur" in Japan) (2:26)' #: #'"Amir, the Animal Trainer" ("Amille, the Animal Trainer" in Japan) (1:53)' #:Serves as Amir's theme. #'"Catacombs of Greede" (2:39)' #:Serves as location theme for Greede's Underbelly. #'"Unreachable Feelings" ("Out-of-Reach Feelings" in Japan) (2:09)' #: #'"Baccea" ("Bakkeiya" in Japan) (3:12)' #:Serves as location theme for Baccea; it has slight Japanese/tribal tune. 10 Insect Valley 2:06 11 Rocco's Thanks 2:05 12 The Wendhaven Waste 2:14 13 Scar 2:57 14 Cinka Village 2:11 15 Cinka Children 2:02 16 Craselle's Theme 2:17 17 Final Battle 2:07 18 King of the Sun 2:32 19 The Devil on a Black Horse 2:32 20 Eternal Engraving 2:28 21 Shaguna, Ship of the Heavens 1:06 22 Ancient Heartbeat ~ Monologue 1:04 23 Revived Valandor 1:51 24 Shards of Time ~Chronicle Love~ 4:55 Category:Music Category:White Knight Chronicles